


The Pretty Boy With The Green Eyes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Slavery, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; John loses Dean in a cardgame</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Boy With The Green Eyes

Dean cannot recall his past life. His world is hazy and gray and even when he tries really hard to remember a cozy home in a little town with a mother, father and brother, everything is cracked like an old mirror. Dean doesn’t remember how the black collar around his neck came to be. Was it a gift? Was he enslaved? He couldn’t not be enslaved; he felt like he belonged here, serving his Master. It made him happy to be a slave. He thinks back, yet it is so hard to remember things he should know by heart. It is as if some magical spell over holds his mind and body. 

He recalls Derek. Derek is powerful, sexy and arousing. He has the body of a god with handsomely gorgeous features and soft hands and a big beautiful cock Dean loves sucking like a sweet treat. Derek used him multiple times during the day—mostly at breakfast, when Dean will kneel under the table and blow him while the witch enjoys the meal Dean cooked. 

Sometimes Derek will take him to the red room of pain where he experienced more pleasure than hurt. The male witch would chain him to the bed and fuck him roughly, pumps his hips while shoving his head into the pillow, because Dean cannot keep silent when his Master used him--he groans, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoys the sensation of being fucked ruthlessly. The pleasure pain is only intensified by the cock ring his Master makes him where, and Dean’s body is shaking underneath him, his breath hitching as Derek leans over his back and his teeth cut into Dean’s shoulder, biting down and earning the witch a gasp and a full body shiver from Dean. 

However, tonight Derek is not in the mood for kinky play. There is no dirty talk or hair pulling, and not once does Derek slap Dean’s ass or bite his neck. Still, it gets Dean off, and there is no denying that it feels good. Derek had an exhausting day in the motel real, and he just wants to get off quickly and enjoy his boy toy he won in a card game. 

There’s no sting of the riding crop tonight. No quieting Dean’s moans with his favorite ball gag. There’s just in and out, over and over as Derek fucks him. Dean is not complaining about the pleasure; any time he can have his Master’s cock in his ass is a very good day.

Derek growls deep in his chest and roughly bit down on Dean’s shoulder. As Dean moans with the sting of teeth cutting into his neck, Derek rocks into him with a steady pace, finds the rhythm that manages to give Dean enough pleasure to bring him to the edge of release, and then speeds up, pushing Dean over that edge and then following him down. Derek bucks his hips as he comes, silently, spilling thick ropey strands of cum inside his boy toy, and then stills. 

Spent and fucked out, Derek collapses laying half on Dean and half on the bed, breathing harshly as he shakes. His boy smells like leather and cum, and the witch smiles fondly as he possessively tucks the boy to his chest. 

His slave is still coming down from his high, green eyes wild with passion and heat. Derek presses soothing kisses to Dean’s jaw, and his sub hums softly, limbs lax and warm, pleasantly spent and sated. 

Derek was pleased to have a pretty boy in his bed. He knew, that night so many years ago, the hunter with balls of steal didn’t stand a chance of winning. He won, but it wasn’t a total lost to Mr. John Winchester—he got his spell book to help track down the demon who had taken his wife. 

The hunter would find the demon and with the book be able to send it to hell, and have his revenge he wished so much. He wouldn’t remember his boy; not with Derek’s spell clouding his mind. John would only remember one son, one little baby who was visited by a demon on his sixth month birthday. 

As for Dean, well, his place was on his knees sucking cock, or on the bed with his ass up in the air, taking a big, beautiful dick. Dean was his, and Derek would forever enslave the pretty boy with the green eyes. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34474895#t34474895)
> 
> Note; this is meant to be non-con, however, it is seen by Dean as consensual sex because he is under the influence of magic and thinks he enjoys it.


End file.
